


Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's Dreamnoblade

by TiredTrash_exe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTrash_exe/pseuds/TiredTrash_exe
Summary: Lmao just some Dreamnoblade oneshots cause it somehow became my comfort ship.What has my life come to.Anyways, I don't actually ship the two. I kinda just ship the way they're personified by the fandom. So basically tired introvert and confident extrovert. I don't see the characters I write as the actual content creators. I write them as characters, not creators. Wanna make that clear. Anyways, yeah, enjoy the trash I write.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 420





	1. gee, you're too pretty to kill

**Author's Note:**

> Prince!Techno and Assassin!Dream cause why not
> 
> Lmao I hope this isn't bad. This is literally the first time I've published a fanfic and it's fucking Dreamnoblade. No clue how my life lead up to this, but oh well I'm here now and I can't do anything about it. Hope you enjoyed.

Dream looked up at the towering castle in front of him. He was always up for a challenge, and he was definitely going to get one with his newest bounty on the Antarctic Prince. Well one of the princes. It seems like his hire held a grudge on specifically Prince Techno. Although that made this all the more exciting for Dream since the middle prince was known for his skills in combat. The blonde carefully made his way towards the side of the palace. Slipping inside through a blind spot between two guard towers. A wide smile was spread across his face. This was going to be fun.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Tommy can you please shut up"

"Fuck off, bitch!"

Techno sighed as his younger brother practically bounced off the walls with his friend Tubbo in tow. Wilbur and Phil were on a diplomatic mission in a nearby kingdom, leaving Techno in charge in their absence. Unfortunately, this also meant Techno had to deal with Tommy and make sure he didn't accidently kill someone. Tubbo gave the pinkette a sympathetic smile before Tommy dragged him down another hallway. Rolling his eyes, Techno stood up and followed the two through the castle. Although at a much slower speed. Unsurprisingly he ended up losing them and decided that maybe some fresh air would be nice before he had to go hunt down Tommy.

He walked out onto a balcony, a frosty breeze engulfing him. He took in a deep breath of the crisp night air. It was calming. What wasn't as calming was the looming feeling of someone watching him. "If you're planning on killing me I suggest you hurry it up," Techno said to seemingly no one.

"Perhaps~" A voice replied from behind him.

Turning around, Techno locked eyes with a mysterious figure standing on top of the roof. He wore a forest green cloak and a pearl white smiley face mask. Fingerless gloves were worn around his hands and in his grasp was a shiny metal axe. Techno wasn't sure why, but this assassin's demeanor was a lot more...interesting than the usual people that tried to kill him. Unsheathing his sword, Techno pointed it towards the smiley-faced man. Maybe this killer would actually be a good fight.

Dream leapt from the rooftop, reaching to his side and hurling a few knives at the prince. Techno nimbly dodged the projectiles and lifted his sword. It immediately collided with Dream's steel axe. Techno tried to sweep the other's feet, but he swiftly jumped backwards and threw another knife. This time, Techno knocked it away from him before jabbing at the man. Dream was able to dodge all of the prince's attacks as he swung his axe again, nearly clipping Techno's cheek.

"You're quite a good fighter." Techno blocked another incoming attack. "Much better than the usual people that try to stab me."

Dream grinned, although Techno's couldn't really see it on account of the mask. "You flatter me, your majesty. I must say, it's been awhile since I've had a competent competitor as well."

As the night dragged on, the duo continued exchanging attacks. Neither one really gaining an upper hand over the other. It was exhilarating, and definitely a refreshing change of pace for the two of them. Finally, a duel that didn't end in seconds. Techno knew his life was in danger, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was fueled with adrenaline and his focus remained don't the blonde assassin in front of him. The same was true for Dream as well. It had been a long time since he's had a fight as intense and enjoyable as this. And Dream definitely couldn't ignore how pretty the prince looked fighting, with gleaming eyes and a subtle smile.

While Dream was a bit preoccupied with admiring his opponent, Techno was able to slice through his cloak. Although, he wasn't able pierce any skin it was still a victory after not being able to hit the assassin at all. His celebration was unfortunately cut short when the blonde nearly took Techno's head off with another axe swing, the pinkette ducking just in time to avoid decapitation. As Dream recoiled from his attack, Techno seized the opportunity and brought his sword up towards the assassin. The smiley mask was sliced in half and dropped onto the ground, the impact echoing into the void of the sky. Techno blinked at the blonde, gaze glued to the other's piercing green eyes.

Wow.  
This assassin was really pretty.

Techno blushed at his own thoughts, but he couldn't for the life of him take his eyes off of the man. Which was a shame because Techno's life was definitely still on the line as the assassin swept his feet and Techno hit the cold stone below him. Is this really how he's going to die? Bested because he was distracted by a pretty face? Not the worse way to go, but still this kinda sucked. The prince braced himself for the inevitable strike of the axe.....

....Damn, what's taking so long?

He slowly opened his eyes to see the assassin standing over him. The steel axe was aimed directly above his chest, as if he'd brought it down only to stop an inch above the pinkette. In fact, that's exactly what happened. With a huff, the assassin lifted his axe and threw it to the side. He held out a hand to the prince. Wearily, Techno took the man's hand and was hoisted back to his feet. He stared at the other with utter confusion and a tinge of intrigue.

"That was a good fight." The assassin rubbed the back of his neck.

Techno raised an eyebrow. "It was. So, just to be clear, you're not going to kill me?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nope. That bounty would've been nice, but I think having you as a sparring partner would be a lot more valuable. Besides..." A sly smile spread across his face. "It would be a waste to kill such a pretty face~"  
He stepped away from the now flustered prince and made his way towards the edge of the balcony. He picked up his axe and tucked it into a sheathe behind him. "Name's Dream by the way, your highness! It's been a pleasure." With that he jumped backwards onto one of the trees below. Disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

Meanwhile, Techno was trying his best to comprehend what the fuck just happened. He shook his head, but a blush was still visible on his cheeks. Picking up his sword he made his way back inside the castle. He'd be looking forward to his next meeting with Dream.


	2. eyyyyyyy high school sweethearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo High School AU pog? 
> 
> Just some goood ol' fluff. With Sleepy family cause I love their dynamic. Dream and Tubbo are siblings too and so are Eret and Niki. Btw, I imagine Techno and Dream are juniors so they're 17 in this. You can probably imagine the other's ages based off that. 
> 
> Also I didn't really describe Techno's hair that much in the first fic, but in this one he has short fluffy hair. Techno's hairstyle is gonna be different depending on the fic because yes.

Dream excitedly ran into the school, nearly running into several people on his way inside. A bouquet of vibrant red peonies was held tightly in his hand as he scanned the campus for his pink haired boyfriend. Once Dream caught the slightest glimpse of fluffy rosy hair, he took off in a hurry. He wrapped his arms around the pinkette the moment he could and lifted him up bridal style. He spun around with the boy in his arms. Techno, surprised and a bit disoriented, clung onto Dream's neon green jacket. 

"Akdshfasfghsak," Techno stuttered out. "Dream?"

The blonde pressed a quick kiss to Techno's cheek. "Hi, babe!"

Wilbur, who had been talking to his brother before the interruption, stifled a chuckle. He took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture while the two weren't looking. Dream shifted Techno in his arms and plopped the peonies onto the boy's lap. 

"Happy Anniversary, Tech!"

Techno face was flushed red, almost as red as the flowers, but he simply rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips. He readjusted his glasses and examined the vivid petals of the peonies. 

"No roses?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow. 

"Roses are overrated," Techno said, fiddling with the bouquet. "Peonies are a very pleasant surprise. Thank you, Dreamy."

A wide grin spread across Dream's face. He gently put Techno down before draping his arms over the smaller's shoulders. Techno sighed as he walked over to where his backpack was, Dream now being dragged along with him. He picked it up and unzipped the front pocket. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small box and handed it to Dream. The blonde instantly opened it and his eyes lit up at the sight of a bright, green jade bead-bracelet. 

"Y'know jade is a symbol of a variety of things, two of which being protection and good fortune. So I thought it would be good for you to have it." Techno smiled up at his boyfriend. "It's also your favorite color."

Dream immediately hugged Techno tighter. "Babeeeee, that's so sweet!"

"Hey lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but class is gonna start soon." Wilbur nudged Dream's shoulder. "Let's get a move on shall we?"

The blonde groaned, but begrudgingly released Techno. The pinkette reached out and held his boyfriend's hand, which made the boy instantly happier. The three began making their way to their first period classes. As they walked, Dream slipped his new bracelet onto his wrist. Specifically, the left one according to Techno. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the final bell of the day rang, Dream happily dragged his boyfriend out of their final class. They were soon followed by a few of their friends.

"Alright, bye guys. Me and Tech are gonna celebrate our anniversary now!" Dream cheered.

Sapnap sighed. "We know, we know. You literally have not shut up about it for the past week."

"Simp," George whispered to the raven-haired boy. The two exchanged a laugh as Dream playfully smacked them both on the back. 

"I mean, they're not wrong." Techno said, chuckling as his dramatic boyfriend's expression morphed into one of offense. The laughter from Sapnap and George grew louder. 

"Fine," Dream pressed a kiss to Techno's forehead. "But I'm only a simp for you."

"Ugh," George faked a gag. "That was so cheesy. C'mon Sapnap, let's let these two get to their date." 

The four waved their goodbyes. Dream swung his and Techno's intertwined hands as they made their way to the school parking lot. Techno had his phone out and was checking his messages. Meanwhile, Dream just focused on admiring his lovely partner. 

"Wilbur said he'll pick up Tommy and Tubbo from their middle school, so we're free to just go on our date."

Dream gave a hum of approval. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. "So, we gonna go to that one café in the shopping district? I know it's one of your favorite places to grab lunch."

Techno nodded. "That sounds good, plus I heard there's a new boba shop open there too. We can grab some before we head to my house for dinner."

Grinning, Dream began to began to drive out of the school. A quick glance to his right revealed that Techno had a matching smile as well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. Can I please spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Dream, if that's how your planning to propose to me I will say no."

They were sitting inside their favorite café. The air smelled of freshly brewed coffee and the atmosphere was warm and comforting. Both were enjoying the shop's signature coffee cake while exchanging their usual banter. 

Dream pouted and pointed his fork towards Techno. "You'd really reject me like that?"

"Yes, you nerd." Techno nudged Dream's fork to the side with his own utensil. "That's why I'll propose first. So we don't have to risk you ruining the moment with a pick-up line."

"No way. I'm going to be the one proposing Tech, not you."

"Then you better come up with a better way of doing so. I'd like to be able to say yes."

The two fell into a nice silence while they finished their food. Dream laid his head on the table and looked up at Techno with starry eyes. The pinkette raised an eyebrow and leaned down to mimic Dream's actions.

"What're you doing?" Techno asked, looking straight at Dream.

The boy in question simply smiled. "Just thinking about how beautiful you are." 

A rosy tint spread across Techno's face. He reached out and booped Dream's nose.

"Flirt."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"THE BLADE AND BIG D ARE HERE!" Tommy shouted.

Almost instantly, the tray of boba Dream was holding was snatched by a flurry of blonde hair. The two older boys laughed as they kicked their shoes off and made their way to the living room. Wilbur was sprawled out on the couch and gave them a lazy wave. Tubbo was handing out the drinks to the other guests: Niki and Eret. The siblings were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Niki seemed to be having a conversation with Wilbur while Eret was scrolling though movies trying to pick one out to watch after dinner. Dream walked over to his brother and ruffled his hair, before taking a seat on the floor. The two started a conversation as Tubbo excitedly talked about his day at school. Techno went to help Phil out in the kitchen. Tommy came back into the living room after getting Phil some boba, beginning to rant about whatever popped into his head at that moment. 

After a while, Phil peaked out from the kitchen and called everyone in to eat. Of course, an argument rose as soon as everyone sat down. Who's fighting with Tommy today? Wilbur. Thankfully they were eating spaghetti and not something like fries which could easily be thrown at someone else's face. 

"Hey Tech, y'know that movie The Lady and the Tramp-"

"Don't even think about it, Dreamy."

Techno felt Dream poke his shoulder. Despite his protest, when he turned to face the blonde he was met with his boyfriend holding up a fork with a strand of spaghetti in it. The other end of said strand was in Dream's mouth. 

"Haven't I kissed you enough today?"

"Babe, you can never kiss me enough."

"Oh my god, I hate you." 

Dream continued to wave the fork in front of Techno. The pinkette sighed and leaned towards the blonde. But he went past the fork and pressed a kiss onto Dream's lips, snapping the piece of spaghetti in the process. He pulled back with a smirk and went back to eating his food. Dream, on the other hand, was blushing intensely with his mouth slightly open and a loose spaghetti noodle hanging from his fork.

"Ewwww," Tommy said from across the table. "Stop spreading cooties at the dinner table, bitches." 

A napkin was promptly flung at Tommy's face. Actually three. All from his brothers. Dream was still short circuiting. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eret, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream were all squished on the couch. Niki, Techno, and Phil were cleaning up the kitchen and preparing snacks. The other 5 were tasked with picking a movie. It was going as well as expected.

"Titanic?"

"Tall bitch, I ain't watching a fucking love story."

"OOOH SHARKBOY AND LAVAGIRL!"

"Tubbo, we've already watched that several times."

"But Wilbuuuuuur-"

"No."

"How about-"

"Fuck off, green bastard."

"I didn't even finish what I was saying!"

"Good."

Niki eventually came out with some popcorn. Eret moved closer to the end of the couch so his sister could sit. Niki sat between him and Wilbur, the popcorn in her hands getting yoinked by Tommy. 

"How about Spirited Away?" she suggested.

After a few mumbles of agreement, Eret clicked on the movie and the 6 waited for the last two to join them. Techno and Phil soon stepped into the living room holding two trays of hot chocolate. They placed the drinks on the coffee table and took their seats. Phil sat on the armchair and began passing out the warm drinks. Techno was just about to shove Tommy off the sofa when Dream dragged the pinkette onto his lap. 

Tommy glared at the two. "Alright, you can be lovely dovely for now. But this is only because I don't want to sit on the floor."

Dream laughed at the comment while Techno gave his younger brother a light shove. Once everyone was comfortably settled, Eret clicked 'play' and the movie began to play. Dream nuzzled his head in the crook of Techno's neck and Techno rested his head on top of Dream's. During the movie, Techno began fiddling with the jade bracelet around Dream's wrist. He was about to take another sip of his drink when Dream met his lips instead. 

"I love you," he mumbled into the kiss.

Techno pulled back for a moment and smiled. "I love you too."

Bonus! :)

\- Sleepy Bois Groupchat (without the child lmao) -

SandGod: Hey

SandGod: Lookie here

SandGod: *sent a photo*

Dadza: Awwwww

BloodGod: ....

SandGod: Techno you look so adorable! And Dream looks very happy

Dadza: You two are so cute!

BloodGod: Shut up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey Techno, can I borrow your phone for a sec? Mine's out of battery and I need to call Niki."

His brother gave a hum of agreement, not really paying attention since he was focused on his homework. He unlocked his phone and handed it to the brunette. When Wilbur looked at the screen, a smirk grew on his face. 

"...Nice wallpaper you got there, Techno."

"....shut up."


	3. well this is awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU? Soulmate AU! 
> 
> It's surprising how I haven't seen a fic of this yet. Anyways, y'all know that soulmate AU where they can feel each other's pain? Yeah I think you can guess where this is going.

Techno took in a deep breath as him and his brothers approached the arena. He agreed to duel Dream, afterall many people were curious about who was the better fighter, but that didn't mean he wasn't anxious. To be honest, he would've said 'no' but he knew how many people would be disappointed by that answer. 

"Don't worry too much, Techno." Phil placed a reassuring hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "Even if you lose, it'll still be a good fight. No one's gonna be disappointed by the outcome."

Wilbur ruffled his slightly younger brother's hair. "Exactly, besides we'll be right there cheering you on. There won't be many people either. It's just us, Dream's gang, and Mr. Beast's crew."

"That's still quite a lot of people," Techno mumbled. 

It was kind of pathetic in his opinion. He's fought in front of crowds of thousands of people, but a couple of bystanders were making him jittery now. Then again, he's never had trouble fighting the amateur fighters in those tournaments. Now he had to face off against someone just as strong as him. Plus, Dream was extremely popular too which made this duel a very big deal. 

"Look, Blade, you got this! You're a BIG man and you're gonna CRUSH that green bastard!" Tommy shouted, pushing past his older siblings and standing right in front of Techno.

The pinkette chuckled, feeling slightly better. He was still nervous as hell, but at least he knew his brothers wouldn't think any differently of him no matter the outcome. The four continued making their way into the building, separating when Techno had to go wait in one of the competitor rooms for some last minute preparations. He bid his brothers goodbye and mentally readied himself for the incoming battle. 

Meanwhile, Dream was all too ready for this fight. He was a bit nervous, sure, but it was nothing new. Besides he was too busy being excited to have a worthy one on one battle to care about the outcome. Although, he did make a mental note to try to avoid getting too banged up. His soulmate would not appreciate any injuries he might get no matter how badass of a situation they were from. Grabbing his axe, the blonde made his way towards the gates and waited for the countdown.

Dream is ready!

Techno is ready!

...3

...2

...1

FIGHT!!!

Both warriors rushed forward into the clearing. Cheers from their friends and family roared and echoed throughout the stadium. Techno held his distance and casted his rod towards Dream. The blonde dodged it and rushed towards his opponent. With a hardy swing, Dream managed to push the pinkette back. Steadying himself, he pulled out his crossbow and shot several arrows towards the other. Techno dodged a few and smashed the rest with his sword. Refocusing on Dream, he dashed forward and jabbed at the man's torso. Not expecting Techno to be so quick, Dream was barely able to dodge the sword as it slit a small part of his hoodie. 

The two kept exchanging blows, neither actually being able to hit the other at all. Maybe a few close calls, small cuts, and bashes that would definitely leave a bruise but never an actual strike. That was until Dream kicked Techno's leg and sent the man falling. It was a very heavy hit, much more stronger than the blonde thought it would be. However something very interesting happened because the exact moment his foot came in contact with Tech's leg a searing pain bloomed out of his own limb.

They were both on the ground now, clutching onto their right legs. They were also both wondering why Dream's leg was injured since Techno never made contact with it. Perhaps it was just a coincident cramp or.....

Oh god dammit. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A hush fell over the crowd as the two fighters fell onto the ground. Confused and worried mummers could barely be heard. Wilbur stared at the two trying to piece together what was happening. Dream had clearly hit Techno's leg, but that didn't explain why he himself was on the ground instead of taking the opportunity to attack. But then he realized they were both holding onto the same leg. A wide grin spread across his face as his booming laugh broke through the silence.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY'RE SOULMATES!!!" 

His words seemed to click in everyone's heads as more laughter and shouts came from the other people in the stands. Sapnap and George were both dying of laughter, Phil was trying to stifle his chuckles, and Tommy was practically screaming in outrage. Their other friends were all having very similar experiences: Bad had his hands over his mouth, Skeppy was howling with laughter, Ant was coughing on his snickers, and Niki was explaining the situation to a very confused Tubbo. 

Slowly, Dream rose to his feet and limped over to Techno to help him up. Once they were both standing he pointed to Techno's sword.

"Wanna test that theory?" 

"You sure?"

"I mean, we gotta make sure that wasn't just a coincidence."

Techno lifted his sword and, a bit hesitantly, stabbed Dream with it. The blonde disappeared in a puff a smoke and Techno instantly doubled over in pain. The roars of amusement from the audience only increased. Dream ran out from where he had respawned and spirited towards the pinkette. He tacked the other in a hug and they both fell back onto the ground. 

"I can't believe we're soulmates!" he shouted with a wheeze. 

The pinkette rubbed the back of his neck. "This is definitely not how I imaged the outcome of this duel, but y'know what I'm okay with it."

"Techno, that Minecraft Monday tournament hurt like hell. I didn't connect the dots, I thought my soulmate was just suddenly super clumsy."

"You wanna know what was hell? Manhunt. God it all makes sense now, that's why it felt like I kept getting punched, burned, and stabbed."

"Oof, yeah that's right. Sorry about that."

"How did we not notice the similar injuries in MC Championships? We were literally on the same team for one of them."

"I dunno! Pretty sure we're just idiots."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"..."

"..."

"So ya wanna kiss?"

"Dream, don't make me stab myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on starting two actual Dreamnoblade fanfics soon. One's a college AU where I throw a bunch of fanfic prompts into a blender and see what I get. The other is based off the SMP lore except with some major changes. Manipulation ain't pog so Imma just write that out. Anyways if you enjoy my writing, look out for those and thanks for sticking around!


	4. little suburban adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright haven't updated this in a bit, but I have returned!  
> I was listening to chill music late at night and that basically sums up the vibes of this fic.

Knock knock.

"..."

Knock knock.

"..."

Knock-

"Alright, what do you want?"

Dream smirked as Techno glared at him through the now open window. 

"Just wanted to see you, darling." 

The pinkette rolled his eyes. "Oh, did you now? Not like we literally saw each other at school earlier today."

"But that was soooooo long ago." Dream whined, leaning into the boy's bedroom. "Perhaps we could, I don't know, go on one of our midnight escapades?"

"...really?"

"C'mon, Tech, it's a friday!"

Techno sighed. "You're lucky I don't have much homework this weekend."

He stood up and grabbed one of his jackets before making his way over to the window. Dream was sitting on the tree branch that reached beside it. The blonde grinned as he helped the pinkette climb onto the branch and down the tree.

"Well, lucky is my middle name."

"No, it isn't. Your middle name is 'taken'."

"Shhhhhh." Dream held up a finger to Techno's lips. "Your middle name is 'blade'. Now shush."

"Hey, 'blade' is an actually cool middle name."

Dream hopped onto the ground. "You just like it because it makes you sound like a protagonist."

Techno landed on his feet right beside him. "Exactly."

Snatching the other's wrist, Dream pulled Techno away from his home and down the pavement. Their footsteps quietly echoed across the concrete.

"So where are we going tonight, Dream?" 

"Wherever you want, darling, as long as I get to be with you."

Dream felt Techno stumble a bit and suppressed to urge to tease him.

"Wow, you are really flirty tonight. May I remind you that we aren't dating."

"Oh, I know." Dream looked back at Techno. "I know."

The two stopped in front of the 7-11. Dream let go of Techno's hand to fish out the crumpled dollar bills in his hoodie pocket. Techno walked to the back of the store and filled up two slushies. One a mix of coke and mountain dew and the other a mix of coke and cherry. Dream set the money down on the counter and waited for Techno to show the cashier the drinks. Once they paid and a few silver coins were placed into Dream's hand they left. 

Dream stuffed the loose change into his back pocket and took the coke and cherry slushie from Techno. He felt the other nudge his hand with his wrist and chuckled. Techno punched his shoulder lightly at that response. Wordlessly, Dream reached back and held his wrist again. 

Techno lightly swing his and Dream's arms. "You planning on taking me somewhere or are we just wandering aimlessly?"

"Oh, I have no clue where we're going. I was just going to keep walking til we found a good place to sit."

Techno rolled his eyes and pointed to their left. "There's a nice little grass area down this way." 

"That'll work perfectly." 

"Of course it will, I chose it." 

It was a cold night. Not freezing by any means but it was still chilly. So, when they sat down on the grass Techno had no shame in leaning onto Dream's side. He was practically radiating heat, plus his hoodie was really soft. Dream simply put his arm around Techno and took another sip of his slushie. 

"Techno?"

"Yes?"

"What constellations are in the sky tonight?"

The pinkette's eyes lit up. "Well, if you look over there, that grouping of stars is Aquarius. It makes this weird vase-like shape with a line stretching out at the top. This month is actually one of the best times to see Aquarius."

Dream watched as he continued to ramble on and on about the stars. His smile gleamed just as brightly as the moon. It made Dream's heart flutter. Once Techno was done explaining the constellations, Dream took in a deep breath.

"Techno?"

"...yes?"

He looked right into his crimson eyes.

"I love you."

"Drea-"

"Wait, let me finish." Techno nodded and Dream continued. "I love you. I've loved you for a year or so now. We're rivals, we're friends, but for the longest time I've felt something more. I love seeing you. I love talking with you. I love being with you. I love you."

"I-" Techno tried to stutter out an answer, but his mind was a bit too jumbled to do so at the moment.

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I hope we can still be friends. I'll just go-"

Those words made Techno panic and the feeling of Dream leaving only heightened it. Without a thought, Techno pulled Dream closer and kissed him. Dream instantly melted into the feeling. Both their lips held the lingering sweetness from the slushies.

When they separated, all Dream saw was a flustered Techno with a smile on his face.

"You idiot, you really thought I didn't like you back?"

"Wow, you just kissed me and then immediately called me an idiot. How romantic."

"Never mind, I take my love back. Enjoy being unrequited, idiot." Techno said, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

He pretended to stand, but before Dream wrapped his arms around Techno and dragged him down onto the grass. The two were now lying on their sides giggling as Dream pressed soft kisses onto Techno's face.

Dream touched his forehead with Techno's. "It's too late, you already kissed me." 

Techno faked a sigh. "Guess I just have to be your boyfriend now, oh no what a tragedy."

"So dramatic."

"You're one to talk."

"I wasn't the one to kiss the other out of panic."

"I wasn't the one who interpreted stuttering silence as rejection."

Dream paused and huffed before pressing another light kiss onto Techno's cheek. "Touché."

"...can we kiss again."

"Of course, darling."

Their lips met again, with Dream smiling into the kiss. He buried his hands into silky pink hair and held his darling close.


End file.
